potcofanfandomcom-20200216-history
La Danza de la Muerte, The Dance of Death
Long ago in a sea a ways of Padres sat a island. This island was the size of Tortuga and filled with many joys. Villagers prospered and became a village know for its harmony. The hills sang with a melody and nothing could possibly tame this joy until one very fateful day. The village fishermen where out at sea looking off into the crystal clear sea and the cloudless blue sky. The fishing had been plentiful that day. They had caught many fish to bring back to feed the people of the village. They where looking off it the sky when they saw a erry green mist started rolling in. The villagers looked in wonder of this strange mist they had never seen before. They mist thickened and start to block out the sun and clouds the very same color came in the fishermen started to row back to shore quickly and ran up the hill to the village and start to warn the people of the island. The villagers started to ring their warning bell but they knew that it was already to late for this bell. The mist slow surround the island. The villagers prepared for the worst. The ready the weapons that everyone in the village knew to use and that was voodoo staffs. The staffs of wonder and legend that many pirates knew as myths they held in their very hands. The staffs of the elements, magic, light and dark. They started their chants “No evil may fill our land for we know your ways and the way of the corrupt so be gone foul magic and flee back to the darkest reaches of the earth”. The chant filled the hills and voodoo flowed from the lips of the people. It fought back the fog and drove it back to sea. The chants grew louder and louder the filled the air with power. The mist retreated a disappeared back in the horizon. The village was safe for another day. The village continued as the normally did with their everyday life’s. Months passed by and the villagers discovered new potions and powers that can be done with the right amount of voodoo. The High Tribal Priestess Reditus who watched over the society and the village was sitting in her house when she gazed into her staff, the staff of the Eye, which saw all and never missed anything. Seeing the future within her staff the High Priestess fainted. The evil that had watched the land saw that this was its time to strike and take the land. This time in the dead of night. The fires had turned to a ember glow no moon shone in the sky. The clouds came in unable to be seen the mist slowed blanketed the island. Leaving only the centre of the island open. A young girl by the name of Tempesta awoke and felt that something was wrong. She ran and rang the bell it tolled a loud low tone and the villagers awoke and prepared for the long night ahead. The villagers ready themselves with potions and the ready and staffs in hand. They saw a figure slow walk up out of the water and look at the villagers with its eye sockets. The villagers watched in horror as swarms rose out of the water and started to head towards them. The battle began with the erry laugh from the tall figure on the beach then the hordes advanced. The villagers with staffs in hand fought back with there power that none possessed. A man named Ignis staff roared to life and with the flick of his hand a wall of flames erupted from the air and roared down the hill and disintegrated the enemies to dust. A duo of a husband and wife named Lux and Tenebrae chanted a chant well holds hands with staffs raised together. there voices rang out in sync with each other. “The power of light ad dark shall unite to create the ultimate light and darkness. Let the shadows come together and forever to aid us in our time of need” the light from the fires and the darkness from the corners rose and flew towards the duo and create a figure that roared with a mix of peace and anger. A sword formed its head the legendary shadow blade which only exist in the world of shadows and many only be made from the light and dark perfectly combined. The beast destroyed the hordes and they feel in front of it. Upon reaching a figure that had not moved from the beach it collapsed as a wind rushing in and ripped it to pieces. All around the island staffs of legend rippled with power overwhelm the enemy yet it would not give. The ground swallowed hordes in areas and a typhoon ripped others to pieces. Yet nothing would give. Slow the figure advanced up the hill towards the villagers. It laughed, “You think you can stop me I am the all powerful being nothing can ever win against me!” The villagers formed a ring around the last remaining area and chanted as one. “Life is only a speck and death can never come; here as one we cast our spell; let ours souls never leave and let this enchantment keep, we the villagers Isla Mágica shall dance with death and never die for our souls shall live on.” All at once the villagers fell to their knees and collapsed and their last breathes came out. Then a new life filled them a life with no heart no mind and life of a immortal soul that has no escape to death. The villagers had cast there final enchantment to stop the Scourge of the Caribbean from gaining their power. Isla Mágica still is a island of mystery but do you dare to enter its land of the forgotten where the power of voodoo runs deep and the staffs of legend lay. Category:Pirate Fiction